Damon's Quiz
'Summary' Damon does a quiz with his author. He brings good memories, bad memories. And during the events of Dick Figures: Fanons Unite 'QUIZ' (Damon teleports to an empty room, he levitates instead of taking his seat) ~Mdkid663: So Damon, are you ready to do this? Fox already done hers. Damon: Yeah, let's do this shall we? 1. What is your real name? Damon: It's Damon. 2.What is your surname? Damon: Thorn, Damon Thorn. 3. What are your three most popular nicknames? Damon: Silent Night, Damien and the Omen. 4. What is your favorite color? Damon: Black, because they say it represents death. 5. What is your favorite animal? Damon: I'd say a raven, they fit pretty well for demons. 6. What type of animal/race of human/mythical species are you? Damon: I am a half demon stick figure. 7. What is your favorite song? Damon: Asylum by Disturbed. 8. What is your favorite band? Damon: Linkin Park. 9. What is your favorite TV station? Damon: TNT. 10. What is your favorite pastime? Damon: Reading. 11. What do you want to be when you grow up? Damon: I was thinking of being an elemental. 12. What did you want to be when you grew up when you were 4-7 years old? Damon: I was dead for 34 years. 13. Time to get more wacko and personal… are you intimidated? Damon: No. 14. Who do you have a crush on / who are you in a relationship with? Damon: I have a crush on Let. 15. Are you cheating? Damon: No. 16. Have you ever cheated on someone before? Damon: Again, no. 17. Do you drink often? Damon: Sometimes. 18. Do you smoke often? Damon: No. 19. What is your addiction? We know you have at least one. Damon: Doing black magic and firing me guns. 20. What is your naughtiest / dirtiest habit? Damon: I have no dirty habits. 21. What's your sex life like? Damon: Don't even try go there. 22. Have you had a recurring dream before? Damon: Yeah. 23. What was the last dream [ you can remember ] about? Damon: When Let slowly kissed me. 24. Tell me something that could make you smile without fail? Damon: (smiles) Watching people being tortured. 25. What is your favorite thing to drink? Damon: Wine. 26. What is your master goal in life? Damon: Being with Let. 27. What is your most recent wish? Damon: That I wouldn't get killed by Saigron again. 28. If you could accomplish one thing for yourself or someone else, anything at all, what would it be? Damon: Teaching my friends black magic and spells. 29. Tell me something that desire that you can't accomplish by yourself; something that someone else has to do for you. Damon: Having someone to rid of Saigron once and for all. 30. What is your worst weakness? Damon: Being controlled by Saigron against my will. 31. What is your worst fear? Damon: Killing Let by my own hands. 32. Name off five traits of your dream boy/girl? Damon: Evil, rebellious against anything, will do anything to complete there own girl, can do an evil laugh and is a very powerful and deadly. 33. What is your idea of the best day ever? Damon: Controlling a demon army and can make every villain kneel before me. 34. Who is your best friend? Damon: I'd say Fox, since both of our parents died. 35. Who is your worst enemy? Damon Saigron. 36. Describe to me your most prized possession? Damon: My guns. (shoots a guy off screen) Man: FUCK! MY LEG! Damon: Shut it. (shoots the man again) Man: FUCK! MY OTHER LEG! 37. If you could make peace / friends with anyone right now, who would they be? Damon: People who are evil. 38. The president announces that the world will come to an end at midnight of the next day, and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Who would you want to spend the last day of humanity with, and what would you do? Damon: With Let and seal ourselves for a long time. 39. What is the one thing you desire above all else as of today? Damon: Living a very quiet life. 40. The UPS man leaves a box on your door when you aren't expecting any packages. You open it to find a fancy glass bottle that resembles something between women's perfume and a wine bottle; the label reads "SHALTEIR's Love Liquid." Who do you test it on and how do you sneak it to them? Damon: Use my spells to change it to a hate liquid. 41. You lover / best friend is announced dead via suicide. How do you react? Damon: (demonic low pitched voice) ETERNAL BERSERKER RAGE MODE!!! 42. You were walking alone through your local park come 11:24pm at night when out of the blue you get tackled from behind. What is you next move? Damon: Use my dark flames to incinerate him until there is nothing left. 43. You're having a movie-at-home date tonight. When you go to blockbuster, what are your top three movie options that you and your date would probably enjoy? Damon: Relligion, Suspence and Horror. 44. Back to reality… who are you the angriest at? Damon: (demonic voice) SAIGRON!!! 45. What was the scariest moment of your life? Damon: I never had one. 46. What was the best moment of your life? Damon: (smiles) When Fox told me she'll consider me a part of my family, but Wolf is Fox's best friend and a brother to her. And the time Let gave me a deep kiss. 47. What was the worst moment of your life? Damon: When I saw Let sad when I was almost dead. 48. What was the saddest moment of your life? Damon: When Fox saw Wolf dead. 49. How do you think you'll die / how did you die? Damon: I'm immortal, so I can't die. 50. What is your "theme song" – in your opinion, a friend's opinion, or your creators? Damon: Pushing Me Away. It fits very well for me. ~Mdkid663: Looks like we're done here. Damon: I think I'm gonna go meet with Let right now. (levitates) Man: (comes out) Where's the asshole who just shot my legs!? ~Mdkid: He just lest dude, sorry. Man: FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!! (END) Category:OC Quizes Category:Episodes